El beso robado
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Le amaba con ese amor que no conoce freno ni límites". Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer: Leyendas


Hola, sempais: Bienvenidas de nuevo a otro pequeño one-shot ItaSaso. Simplemente no pude contenerme. La idea apareció después de echarle ojo a un supuesto sketch VTR de los Johnny´s (así lo presentaron en el video) y también porque en una de mis clases, hablamos de _El beso robado, _cuadro pintado por Jean-Honoré Fragonard, cuyo título inspiró la idea central de hoy.

Ahora, permítanme regodearme: ¡La historia tiene sólo 814 palabras! Dos hojas de Word... (QwQ), mi tan ansiado _drabble_, ¡ya casi te alcanzo!

En fin, pongámonos un poco más serias...

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto. Mi única finalidad es entretenerme y entretenerles a ustedes.

**¡Advertencia! **Yaoi, tremendo OoC, AU y como buscaba el _drabble_, siento que me quedé corta en algo pero no sé en qué ( : / ).

Quiero dedicar el fic a mi querida _Sabaku no Gaa-chan_, cuyas historias de esta sección (y las del SasuGaa) siempre ha sido un sumo placer de leer. (QwQ) ¡Eres la mejor, sempai! Y espero de todo corazón que mi nueva aportación te guste.

* * *

**((*~* [El beso robado] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« Le amaba con ese amor que no conoce freno ni límites »

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer,_ Leyendas__. _

**.ͼͽ.**

Los ojos de Sasori viajaron hasta la resplandeciente sonrisa de Deidara, quien se hallaba recostado a su lado, con brazos detrás de la cabeza y los párpados cerrados, simplemente disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día de verano. Al pelirrojo le resultaba imposible quitar su atención de esas facciones tan hermosas y relajadas —por primera vez en mucho tiempo—, dignas de ser inmortalizadas en la pintura, alabadas por los poetas.

Tan ensimismado se hallaba en su contemplación, que le traían sin cuidado las miradas ajenas, pues sentía el corazón hinchado de admiración por la belleza del rubio, fascinado como las polillas atraídas por la luz. Incluso había olvidado que Itachi los acompañaba esa tarde, así que ni se percataba de la mirada escrutadora clavada sobre su nuca.

—Sasori —llamó el de ojos carmín, regresándolo a la tierra. Frunciendo el ceño para simular su repentino malestar, se giró hacia éste.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó no sin cierta hosquedad, la cual desapareció al advertir una expresión abatida en el rostro de Itachi. Por su puesto, el semblante del Uchiha lo descolocó totalmente y le obligó a parpadear, seguro que todo era producto de su imaginación. No obstante, luego de unos segundos, la cara del otro aún reflejaba dolor y frustración al mismo tiempo—. ¿Itachi?

Atónito, observó el nerviosismo del chico en la forma que tragó saliva pesadamente y la repentina agitación de sus hombros, los cuales subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración —ahora— errática, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Sasori permaneció mirándolo, notando el haz de luz que atravesó la sombra del árbol donde buscaron refugio contra el sol; este resplandor hizo maravillas en el iris carmesí de Itachi, que cobró un brillo tan espectacular como el granate.

El corazón del pelirrojo se agitó —no por primera vez— frente a la intensidad de esa mirada tan gloriosa y sobrecogedora. Notó el calor en las mejillas y el torbellino de sensaciones que lo agobiaba cuando la irremediable fantasía de verse consumido por esos ojos, le quemaba todo el cuerpo.

—¿Itachi? —Repitió, con voz ronca.

—No lo mires más, por favor —dijo entonces Itachi, envalentonándose—. Sasori…

Entonces, el pelirrojo sintió una de las cálidas y suaves manos del Uchiha colarse en su espacio personal, sujetándolo en una extraña combinación de delicadeza y brusquedad. Antes de que el marionetista pudiera reaccionar, se vio atraído hacia los labios de Itachi.

No pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de abrir grandes los ojos, petrificado por la repentina acción del moreno. A pesar de la castidad del beso, no pudo reprimir el gemido que brotó de su garganta.

El contacto entre sus labios duró escasos segundos; los suficientes para hacerse a la idea de lo sucedido, pero no para entregarse a él. Todo sucedió tan rápido que dudaba que la gente a su alrededor se hubiera enterado de nada.

Itachi se separó y lo observó entre abatido y sorprendido, como si no terminara de creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Le soltó de inmediato, igual que si tuviera la mano en el fuego y esperó, tal vez a que Sasori dijera algo, o acaso a que reaccionaran sus piernas y pudiera salir corriendo de ahí.

Ambos se quedaron observando al otro durante un momento y luego bajaron la mirada: Las caras rojas y los puños apretados.

—Lo siento —murmuró Itachi—. Creí que… pero esto no es un sueño.

El taheño se cubrió la boca con la palma, ocultando su vergüenza.

—¡Discúlpame, Sasori! —Exclamó Itachi, disponiendo a levantarse—. Yo sé que tú…

Con la misma mano que usó para tapar sus labios, y en un movimiento rápido, la llevó hasta los labios del Uchiha. Éstos se sentían maravillosamente contra su piel y deseó aplastar la boca del moreno con la suya una vez más.

El Uchiha aguardó la recriminación, pero Sasori únicamente estaba concentrado en tranquilizar el frenético latido de su corazón (que recién parecía caer en la cuenta de lo sucedido e iba a mil por hora).

—Itachi —prorrumpió—: No me gustan las sorpresas, así que avísame la próxima vez.

Fue un segundo de silencio, donde el joven parpadeó confundido.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó y su aliento golpeó la palma de Sasori de forma agradable.

—Ahora: Bésame otra vez.

Le quitó la mano del rostro. Itachi lo miró, estupefacto.

—Odio esperar. —Gruñó y le tomó del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hasta sus labios.

¿Hubo fuegos artificiales? ¿Sintió el mundo temblando bajo sus pies? ¿Se creyó el hombre más feliz y poderoso de la tierra?

No realmente. Él simplemente se sintió en paz, seguro y tranquilo, como si hubiera encontrado lo que siempre estuvo buscando. Y mientras sus labios danzaban en perfecta sincronía, el Paraíso abrió sus puertas a ambos.

**FIN**

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Matta ne~


End file.
